ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Semana Santa
thumb|Representación de la resurrección por [[Matthias Grünewald|Grünewald.]] La Semana Santa es la conmemoración anual cristiana de la Pasión, Muerte y Resurrección de Jesús de Nazaret o, lo que es igual, conmemorar sus últimos días; por ello, es un período de intensa actividad litúrgica dentro de las diversas confesiones cristianas. Da comienzo el Domingo de Ramos y finaliza el Domingo de Resurrección, aunque su celebración suele iniciarse en varios lugares el viernes anterior (Viernes de Dolores) y se considera parte de la misma el Domingo de Resurrección. La Semana Santa va precedida por la Cuaresma, que culmina en la Semana de Pasión donde se celebra la eucaristía en el Jueves Santo, se conmemora la Crucifixión de Jesús el Viernes Santo y la Resurrección en la Vigilia Pascual durante la noche del Sábado Santo al Domingo de Resurrección. Durante la Semana Santa tienen lugar numerosas muestras de religiosidad popular a lo largo de todo el mundo, destacando las procesiones y las representaciones de la Pasión. Triduo pascual Los días más importantes de la Semana Santa son los formados por el llamado Triduo Pascual: La introducción al Triduo el Jueves Santo y los días Viernes Santo, en el que se conmemora la muerte de Cristo; Sábado Santo, en el que se conmemora a Cristo en el sepulcro, y el Domingo de Pascua de la Resurrección. La fecha de la Semana Santa La Semana Santa, se inicia el domingo de Ramos, y finaliza el Domingo de Resurrección o Pascua de Resurrección. La fecha de la semana Santa, es variable, se calcula para el (Ver "Historia"). Historia La Semana Santa es la semana en la cual el cristianismo celebra los eventos de fe relacionados a los últimos días de Jesús, incluyendo en particular, su pasión, muerte y resurrección. A principios del siglo IV había en la cristiandad una gran confusión sobre cuándo había de celebrarse la Pascua cristiana o día de Pascua de Resurrección, con motivo del aniversario de la resurrección de Jesús de Nazaret. Habían surgido en aquel momento numerosas tendencias o grupos de practicantes que utilizaban cálculos propios. Ya en el Concilio de Arlés (en el año 314), se obligó a toda la Cristiandad a celebrar la Pascua el mismo día, y que esta fecha habría de ser fijada por el Papa, que enviaría epístolas a todas las iglesias del orbe con las instrucciones necesarias. Sin embargo, no todas las congregaciones siguieron estos preceptos. Es en el Concilio de Nicea I (en el año 325) donde se llega finalmente a una solución para este asunto. En él se estableció que la Pascua de Resurrección había de ser celebrada cumpliendo unas determinadas normas: * Que la Pascua se celebrase en domingo. * Que no coincidiese nunca con la Pascua judía, que se celebraba independientemente del día de la semana. (De esta manera se evitarían paralelismos o confusiones entre ambas religiones). * Que los cristianos no celebrasen nunca la Pascua dos veces en el mismo año. Esto tiene su explicación porque el año nuevo empezaba en el equinoccio primaveral, por lo que se prohibía la celebración de la Pascua antes del equinoccio real (antes de la entrada del Sol en Aries). No obstante, siguió habiendo diferencias entre la Iglesia de Roma y la Iglesia de Alejandría, si bien el Concilio de Nicea dio la razón a los alejandrinos, estableciéndose la costumbre de que la fecha de la Pascua se calculaba en Alejandría, que lo comunicaba a Roma, la cual difundía el cálculo al resto de la cristiandad. Finalmente fue Dionisio el Exiguo (en el año 525) quien desde Roma convenció de las bondades del cálculo alejandrino, unificándose al fin el cálculo de la pascua cristiana. La Pascua de Resurrección es el domingo inmediatamente posterior a la primera Luna llena tras el equinoccio de primavera, y se debe calcular empleando la Luna llena eclesiástica; sin embargo, ésta casi siempre coincide con la Luna llena astronómica, de modo que para efectos de cálculo es generalmente válido emplear la más tradicional definición astronómica. Por ello puede ser tan temprano como el 22 de marzo, o tan tarde como el 25 de abril. En algunos países se suspenden las labores docentes durante dos semanas que abarcan desde el sábado anterior al viernes santo hasta el segundo domingo después del Viernes Santo. La Semana Santa alrededor del mundo thumb|Celebración de la Semana Santa en la [[Basílica del Santo Sepulcro. Esta basílica fue construida en el lugar donde se produjo la crucifixión, unción, sepultura y resurrección de Jesús, Jerusalén.]] thumb|Imaginería Barroca en [[Semana Santa en Valladolid|Valladolid.]] thumb|Camino al Gólgota Jesús Nazareno de las Tres Potencias. La Semana Santa se celebra con ritos, actividades, tradiciones y formas muy peculiares variando la región geográfica donde se realice, las cuales coinciden en la conmemoración de la vida, pasión, muerte y resurrección de Jesús de Nazaret. La celebración de procesiones en la Semana Santa tienen su origen a finales de la Edad Media, cuando los franciscanos se encargan de organizar las procesiones. Desde entonces la celebración ha conocido momentos de esplendor y otros más bajos, viviendo actualmente un período de apogeo. En España se han conservado infinidad de tradiciones diferentes, algunas de una enorme espectacularidad. La escuela castellana es, por historia y patrimonio, la más relevante. En Medina del Campo (Valladolid), en 1410 San Vicente Ferrer instauró las procesiones de disciplina. La Corte en Valladolid permitió que los grandes imagineros del Barroco español y de fuera de sus fronteras se establecieran en la ciudad, como Juan de Juni, Pompeyo Leoni, Francisco del Rincón o Gregorio Fernández, los cuales tallaron grandes imágenes y escenas para las Cofradías de la ciudad. En la actualidad, además de tener la consideración de Interés Turístico Internacional, Valladolid es sede del Museo Nacional de Escultura, y su Semana Santa es conocida como "el museo en la calle". La Escuela Castellana pervive en los desfiles de su entorno, y así, tienen la consideración de Interés Turístico Internacional la vecina localidad de Medina de Rioseco y las ciudades de Zamora, Salamanca, y León. Fuera de los focos castellano y andaluz existen otras celebraciones completamente distintas. Por citar un ejemplo, no podemos olvidar los tambores del Bajo Aragón, muy especialmente en las localidades de Híjar, Alcañiz y Calanda. Parece que la tradición nace en Híjar a principios del siglo XVI, cuando los franciscanos comienzan a organizar la celebración de la Semana Santa tal como hoy se conoce ya que antes se se reunían los hijaranos alrededor del Calvario de la localidad haciendo ruido con cacharros de todo tipo en protesta de la injusta muerte de Cristo y también se hacía un vía crucis que aún se conserva, rematado por la ermita barroca del Santo Sepulcro. Probablemente es en el siglo XIX cuando la celebración adquiere la forma actual, con el uso masivo del tambor y el bombo por parte de la mayoría de la población. Todo comienza en la medianoche del Jueves al Viernes Santo, cuando toda la población se reúne en la plaza mayor, vestidos con túnicas negras. A una señal del alcalde todo el mundo empieza a tocar, justo en el momento en que el jueves se convierte en viernes, en un momento al que se conoce con el nombre de "Romper la hora". A partir de ese momento no dejarán de sonar hasta el Sábado Santo por la tarde. También se toca el tambor (y es posible que haya alguna relación con estas celebraciones del Bajo Aragón) en algunos puntos de las provincias de Murcia y Albacete, como Hellín, Tobarra, Mula, Moratalla... o en lugares como Baena (Córdoba) y otros. De hecho, hoy se organizan anualmente unas jornadas nacionales del tambor que tienen cada vez mayor repercusión. En Guatemala, en muchas regiones los fieles católicos procesionan las imágenes de pasión, que por lo general representan a Jesús con la cruz a cuestas o bien para viernes santo, la imagen de Cristo Sepultado, así como Vírgenes de Dolores y de Soledad, los cortejos procesionales en Guatemala son de mística y solemindad que atrae incluso a turistas, son llevados en andas procesionales de gran tamaño, siendo las más conocidas las de Antigua Guatemala, Ciudad de Guatemala y Quetzaltenango. La semana Santa del Perú se caracteriza por ser de gran misticismo y fe de parte de un pueblo mayoritariamente católico que reconoce en Cristo el sufrimiento que vive día a día. En el Cusco la imagen del "Señor de los Temblores" es muy venerada. esta extraña imagen procesiona entre lluvia de flores de color rojizo llamado "ñucchu" que según la tradición, simboliza la sangre que emano Jesús en su pasión. Esta imagen recibe el titulo de patro jurado de la ciudad. El momento mas emotivo es la despedida, donde según la tradición los indios al verlo en el atrio antes de ingresar al recinto esconden su cara, porque según ellos el cristo observa a los que moriran ese año. tañidos tristes acompañan la bendición y despedida. Las actividades continúan con la procesión del encuentro el miércoles santo, el jueves santo las ceremonias del triduo pascual con la visita a las iglesias, el viernes santo por la tarde en casi todas las iglesias principales de la ciudad procesiona la imagen del Santo Sepulcro acompañado de su madre dolorosa. La semana santa culmina con una hermosa misa de fiesta en la catedral el domingo de pascua. Semana Santa Archivo:Meister der Palastkapelle in Palermo 002.jpg|Domingo de Ramos. Entrada triunfal de Jesucristo en Jerusalén. Archivo:Christus im Hause des Pharisäers Jacopo Tintoretto.jpg|Lunes Santo. Unción de Jesús en casa de Lázaro. Jesús expulsa a latigazos a los mercaderes del Templo de Jerusalén. Archivo:Christ and the Apostles - Tiffany Glass & Decorating Company, c. 1890.JPG|Martes Santo. Jesús anticipa a sus discípulos la traición de Judas y las Negaciones de San Pedro. Archivo:Giotto - Scrovegni - -28- - Judas Receiving Payment for his Betrayal.jpg|Miércoles Santo. Judas Iscariote conspira con el Sanedrín para traicionar a Jesús por treinta monedas de plata. Archivo:Leonardo da Vinci (1452-1519) - The Last Supper (1495-1498).jpg|Jueves Santo. Lavatorio de los pies. La Última Cena. Eucaristía. Oración de Jesús en el huerto de Getsemaní. Arresto de Jesús. Archivo:Giotto di Bondone 035.jpg|Viernes Santo. Prisión de Jesús. Los interrogatorios de Herodes y Pilato. La flagelación. La coronación de espinas. Crucifixión de Jesús. Vía Crucis. Sepultura de Jesús. Archivo:Andrea Mantegna - Beweinung Christi.jpg|Sábado Santo. Vigilia Pascual. Archivo:Der-Auferstandene 1558.jpg|Domingo de Resurrección. Pascua. Véase también * Celebración de la Semana Santa * Cofradía * Domingo de Ramos * Domingo de Resurrección * Gastronomía de Semana Santa * Paso (Semana Santa) * Procesión * Computus Enlaces externos * Sitio Oficial del Vaticano * Semana Santa de Ciudad Real * Semana Santa en la Enciclopedia Católica * Semana Santa en Catholic.net Categoría:Religión en Costa Rica